<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Просто ква! by Fannni, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246688">[Fanart] Просто ква!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Christmas, Fanart, Humor, Other, Traditional Art, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В рамках оккультно-эфирного сотрудничества Новый год совместным корпоративом решено отметить и в Аду, а Хастур не может удержаться и не прочесть стих про жабку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanart] Просто ква!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    
  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Весь низкорейтинговый визуал</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28052718"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28112682"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28072917"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29183970"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29224857"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29244516"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245389"></a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245773"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29247033"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29246688"></a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29201283"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29222601"></a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29223531"></a>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScCeSd4MG_6hrWXwb6EidAoCgYZEwAI6RMn0TluPEGdEL4ixQ/viewform">здесь</a><br/>Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>